Which Witch?
by jea20
Summary: Which Witch follows Harry Potter's difficult year at Hogwarts, not just because of exams, but because of ladies, all of whom like him and vice versa! But who will he pick in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Which Witch follows Harry Potter's difficult year at Hogwarts, not just because of exams, but because of ladies, all of whom like him and vice versa! But who will he pick in the end? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and comment :) - much appreciated!**

**First proper story so be kind and patient haha ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Which Witch?

Harry Potter stared at the wall in front of him. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap and his glasses were ever so slowly sliding down his nose. He was sitting on his bed in 4 Privet Drive, waiting for the Weasleys to come and pick him up in their flying Ford Anglia in about 3 minutes time- they were never late for him. He looked down at his quidditch watch that Mrs. Weasley had bought him for his birthday last year and smiled. He couldn't wait to see his favourite family again after the few painful weeks he had spent at his Uncle and Aunts. 2 minutes and 30 seconds to go. 'Ah well, best go downstairs' Harry muttered to himself, as he picked up his trunk, Hedwig's cage and pushed the glasses back up his nose.

Petunia Dursley was peering through the living rooms curtains anxiously and looking at the clock on the wall.

'Lets hope they have forgotten' she said with an approving look, turning to face her husband and son, both of whom were sitting upon the couch looking like two hippos in suits. Dudley piped up, 'No Mum because that means that Harry won't go and he'll be stuck here all summer' he whined, folding his arms and looking at his chubby feet. 'My friends are coming round tomorrow and i don't want him here' he sulked. Vernon patted his shoulder with his bright red hand. 'I know son, but we have to think of our reputation!' Dudley pouted and was about to retaliate but Petunia squealed suddenly and both Vernon and Dudley jumped up out of their seats. 'They're here! In that' -she winced- 'car'! Vernon marched out of the room to open the door, but Harry had beaten him to it and was hugging each of the Weasleys who had arrived, in turn. 'Sorry Harry- Bill, Charlie and Percy couldn't come, work of course, so its just me, Molly, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny!'

Harry grinned up at him, 'No problem Mr Weasley.'

Molly then took the opportunity to grasp Harry into a tight embrace and tell him how thin he was and how she would see to that with a big dinner tonight when some friends had arrived, (Harry noticed not mentioning which ones.) Ron hit harry on the back and told him 'its good to see you mate', Fred and George grinned at him and proceeded to carry Harry's luggage to the car, and then it was finally Ginny's turn. Harry looked at her and noticed that she was wearing slightly more makeup than usual and had definitely done something to her hair to make it beautifully sleek, even more than before. His eyes must have lingered a little too long because Ginny was laughing quietly and leaned forward to give him a gentle hug, resting her head upon his shoulder. 'Its good to see you too Harry' she whispered into his ear. Harry laughed back, 'and you'. It was common knowledge amongst the whole of Hogwarts that she had always had a soft spot for Harry and he couldn't help but like her back, but was it love?

Suddenly, Vernon's voice boomed through the hallway, breaking the embrace and the tension. 'Okay, okay, enough of the greetings, we don't have all day to stand here watching this you know! We lead busy lives!' He was shoving his chest forward to show that he was the boss in the house, but Harry couldn't help but notice that he was slightly nervous and this satisfied him. 'Come on Harry, lets get you out of here' Molly said as she glared at Vernon and pushed each of her children and Harry out of the front door before turning on her heel and marching out afterwards. Arthur was still standing in the doorway, smiling at the three Dursleys, as if hoping one of them would introduce themselves. 'We'll take care of Harry for you, don't worry!' He chuckled, but the Dursleys only grunted in reply or nodded nervously. There was a silence throughout the house. 'Well, um, i had best be off then!' He smiled, and lingered for a moment before also turning around and walking down the end of the drive to the enchanted car. 'Goodbye!' He called back, but the front door had already been shut and the Dursleys safely inside.

**I will be updating very soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Some people are still alive in this story by the way, e.g Sirius!**

**Some of the characters act or think a little differently to the books and films :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The Weasleys and Harry pulled up to the front of the house in their car and scrambled out one by one. Fred and George were trying to show Harry some of their new products that they had created round by the shed, but Mrs Weasley had noticed and told them to 'come inside and help with laying the table for dinner.' Ron then tried to drag Harry upstairs but Mrs Weasley told him to 'go and degnome the garden, because he wasn't getting away with chores just because Harry was here.'

Ginny also tried to sneak away but met Mr Weasley at the top of the stairs so was sent back down to help Ron. Harry was the only one left without a chore, so wandered outside to find Ron and Ginny, not wanting to be alone or be a nuisance around the house.

'Who are the friends that your Mum has invited over tonight by the way?' Harry said as he picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the bush where a definite 'owch' was heard by a gnome.

Ron shrugged, 'Dunno, she won't tell us.'

'I hope Tonks is coming' Ginny smiled, as she picked up a new, blue gnome, 'She always makes dinner fun'.

Harry grinned at her and proceeded to walk down to the bottom of the garden, kicking the occasional gnome back into the bushes who were sticking their tongues out at Harry as he passed. He loved being at the Weasleys. He loved the friendly atmosphere in the house, he loved the magic that you would come across in each room and he especially loved the people, but he still couldn't wait to leave and be back at Hogwarts again, his home. He missed everything about it, he even missed the caretaker Filch, if that was possible.

'Harry! Harry, come here! Your guests are arriving!' Yelled Mrs Weasley through the back door.

'My guests?' Mouthed Harry to Ron and Ginny but they both shrugged and followed him in to the kitchen. Almost as soon as he had stepped into the kitchen he was being pulled into a tight squeeze by Hermione.

'Woah Hermione, let him breathe' laughed Ron, leaning against the doorframe, but Hermione continued to clasp him tightly.

'I haven't heard from you all summer, have you not been able to write? Have you been okay at your Aunt and Uncles? Im so glad you're here!' She let go and a tear ran down her cheek but she was beaming at him.

'Let us say hello 'Mione' came the deep booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt who shook his hand and thumped him on the back, followed by Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna.

'Its great to see you Harry' came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. 'Oh yeah, you too Luna' Harry smiled, grasping her hand for a moment before letting it go.

'Its been an awfully long time Harry, have you missed me much? I have missed you, i must say. My Daddy couldn't make it by the way, sorry, he's a little behind on an article about Nargles.' She whispered, and with that floated off into the living room. Harry looked at the back of her and noticed she had a pink hand made dress on with bits of leaves sewn on here and there.

'Mad that one' Ron commented, coming to stand by Harry, Hermione coming round to his other side, clinging on to his arm.

'I think she's great.' He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Harry x Hermione in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next few days since Harrys dinner seemed to crawl by for him, as the Weasleys, he and Hermione would sunbathe in the garden, enjoying their last few days before Hogwarts on September 1st.

On a particularly sunny Saturday, the last Saturday before Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were the only two allowed off from doing chores (being the guests), so were laying on their stomachs on the Weasley's back lawn, picking at the grass and talking about the coming year.

'I cant wait to get back to quidditch, i haven't flown for so long' Harry sighed, picking a particularly large piece of grass from the ground. Hermione looked up at him, 'I cant believe were 16 Harry, it seems like it was only yesterday that we were 11 again, going to Hogwarts for the first time, and now were here.'

Harry looked up from the grass to see that she was rolling on to her back, looking at the pale blue sky where a few fluffy clouds were moving slowly past. Her curly hair had settled on to the grass all around her in wild positions and her eyes kept fluttering due to the warm sun, which illuminated her face and made her look like she was shining. She was beautiful, Harry thought. Very beautiful in fact. But he thought of Ron and how he and Hermione had only broken up a few months earlier after a short period of time, but which came to an abrupt end when Ron declared that he liked Parvati Patil. Unfortunately, she didn't like him back so that was the end of both relationships. Since then, Hermione had made it clear to Harry that she thought a lot of him, and it may be his imagination, but she always seemed to find time when it was just her alone with him. Did he feel bad about this, that he liked being in her presence and especially when Ron wasn't there? Could he do this to his best friend? Hermione spoke suddenly, breaking Harry's line of thought.

'You're quiet today Harry' she stated, still squinting up at the sky. Harry smirked down at her, 'I'm just thinking, thats all'

'Oh what about?' Hermione turned back on to her front, but closer than Harry had expected. He felt like she was so close that he could smell her perfume and feel bits of her hair touching his cheeks. He felt like he couldn't speak or move, but was paralysed by this girl, especially when she was smirking back at him and her pink lips were only a short distance away from his own.

'I, um, I,'

'Not about me, was it?' She tilted her head at him, still smiling madly. Harry looked at her lips- and back up at her eyes. She noticed this.

'Maybe, maybe not.'

They were only inches away from his own and he felt like he was leaning forwards ever so slightly...

He quickly turned over on to his back, for fear of doing something he may afterwards regret.

Was Hermione expecting him to kiss her then? Was he just being a fool and imagining that she had pouted a tiny bit when he was close? He lay as still as he could, pretending to cloud-watch and was trying not to make eye contact with the girl he should have kissed. Or should he? That would have ruined his chances with anybody else, but did he want that? Did he want her and only her?

Hermione continued to pick the grass and look at Harry ever so often as he took in deep breaths, thinking about the girl next to him, but also about Ginny, and Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Please give me your ideas to the story too, that would help a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

'Quickly! Ginny, hurry up, get on!' Mrs Weasley yelled as she pushed her youngest child on to the Hogwarts Express as it started off down the platform. Ginny jumped up on to the train and was helped on by Ron and Harry, both of whom were clutching their robes bundled up in their arms and laughing at Ginny.

'Its not funny!' She frowned, and stalked off after Neville who was chasing after Trevor, his toad.

'Its gonna be a mad year this year mate, i hope you're prepared for it.' Chuckled Ron as he pushed open a compartment and allowed Hermione and Harry in before sitting down himself.

'Don't forget about your exams boys, they're so important to get a good career in life and i hope you will both be making exam timetables that you will stick to because this is the only way you will get good grades to get... Are you two even _listening_ to me?'

Ron quickly stopped twirling his wand between his fingers and Harry immediately took his hand out of his inside pocket, nodding vigorously. Hermione raised her eyebrows and got up 'I'm going to find Ginny' she stated and slammed the compartment door behind her. Ron gave a nervous laugh and looked at Harry who shrugged.

'Listen, mate,' Ron started- Harry knew this wasn't going to be good- 'I saw you and Hermione on the lawn the other day back at the Burrow and well,' Ron paused. Harry took this opportunity to explain himself 'Ron i didn't do anything i promise and i understand if you don't...'

'You should have kissed her' Ron interrupted.

'Want me to... Wait _what_?'

'You should have kissed her.' Ron said simply. 'She was waiting for it and you just turned over, you should have saw the disappointment etched on her face.'

Harry stared. What this serious? Ron was encouraging him to like Hermione? To kiss Hermione? To go out with Hermione?

'However,' Ron carried on, 'you shouldn't be messing around with Ginny and Luna too mate, it ain't gonna end well, trust me.'

'But what am i meant to do Ron? How can i decide between 3 girls? I don't even know if i like them, or if they like me!'

'Oh well i can tell you for definite that Hermione and Ginny do' he laughed. 'Ginny does not stop going on about you at home and Hermione makes it too obvious.'

'And Luna?'

'Mm, shes a tricky one. She said she missed you... She never said that to me Harry. But my point is, you have a lot of thinking to do this year because if you carry this on, you'll be breaking everybody's hearts and then not one of them will want you, and, well, i know how it feels.'

Harry looked out of the window at the passing hills, he knew neither Hermione or Parvati would ever _like_ like Ron again, and he didn't want it to end like that, but how would he choose? This year was certainly going to be... Interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Not sure how many chapters I'm going to write yet... We'll see :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry left the great hall feeling rather drowsy after the huge feast that he had just had, including many desserts like treacle tart, apple pie and ice cream with marshmallows and didn't notice that he was walking straight into Luna in front of him.

'Oh, sorry Harry, was that your fault or was that mine?' Luna smiled, when she had turned around and stopped singing to herself. 'Oh um, mine. Sorry Luna, I'm so tired i didn't even notice.'

'Thats okay, i don't mind. Its just given us an excuse to talk together before bed hasn't it! Come over here Harry.' She grabbed Harrys sleeve and pulled him through the huge crowds going to their common rooms and in to a corridor leading down to some classrooms.

'Listen, there is something i must tell you Harry. Its been bothering me for a while.' Luna told him serenely. Harry held his breath and waited for what she was about to say, hoping it wasn't going to be what he thought it was, as this would make things even more difficult for him. 'There are tiny little creatures buzzing around you Harry... And they're buzzing around me too... Can you hear them?' She leaned forward, awaiting Harrys response with great anticipation. Harry listened closely, but the only thing he could hear was Luna's gentle breathing and a few shouts from corridors away by students who were excited to be reunited with their friends after the summer. He slowly shook his head and looked back at Luna,

'I'm sorry Luna... I cant hear anything'

Luna stood up straight again and laughed heartily. 'Neither can I Harry! What a wonderful thing this is! You know what this means don't you?' Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 'It means that we have a special connection... _Its fate_' she whispered and skipped off back down the corridor that leads to the Ravenclaw common room.

'You don't think it really means anything do you Ron?' Harry looked at Ron expectantly, sitting on the edge of the bed and clutching the sheets between his fingers nervously. Ron shrugged, 'well, you never know mate, Luna has been strangely right on things before so... Wait... I think i can hear buzzing...' He got up slowly and crept to Harry, straining his ear towards him, Harry open mouthed and open eyed on the bed. He stopped next to Harry who looked up at him, not breathing but frozen on the spot. Ron turned his head to look at him... And burst out laughing.

'Ahhhh i got you there brother' he sighed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves to stop the tears falling down his cheeks. 'You should have seen your face! Priceless!' Ron shouted as he made his way back to his bed and collapsed upon it. Harry scowled at him. 'So you don't think there is anything then?' He frowned, trying to ignore the past few moments. 'Course i don't Harry'

'But you even said yourself that Luna has been right before'

'Listen, listen, listen. Luna has made up some fairy story because she wants you to know that she likes you, so said you have a, what was it, 'special connection' because it will make you think that you are made for each other and it really is fate and how can you question that? Just forget the buzzing fairies mate.' Ron grinned, getting into bed and rolling over, still wiping away the occasional tear.

Harry pulled the curtains around his bed and lay down, thinking about Luna and what Ron had just said to him. So Ron thought it was silly? It may be, but even so, Luna liked him... and now that made three.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Harry x Hermione in this chapter! - My fave chapter so far, too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Potions first thing on a monday morning should be illegal, Harry thought, as he leant lazily against the wall outside Snape's class. Snape came gliding down the corridor a minute or two later, his cloak billowing out behind him and after came his drawling voice.

'Come in' he commanded, as the class piled in, looking quite unhappy at the prospect of spending over an hour with this man. All apart from Malfoy, of course. Harry ensured he sat right at the back with Ron on one side and Hermione on the other, so as to stay as far away as possible from the teacher. As they say 'out of sight, out of mind' Harry thought, as he pulled his book and quill out of his bag and slumped in to his seat, almost at the same time as Ron did. Hermione looked over and frowned at them then sat attentively up and stared at Snape as he wrote down instructions on the board. 'Ensure,' he paused, 'that this potion is perfect at the end of the lesson or there will be,' another pause as he looked at Neville Longbottom, 'consequences.' Harry swore he dragged out that last word to make Neville even more frightened than he already was.

'He's such a greasy pig isn't he?' Ron snapped as he opened his book to the right page. Hermione quickly turned her head.

'Ronald, you cannot call a teacher that!'

'Who says i cant? He is a greasy pig.'

'Shush, he will hear you.' She whispered as she got up and strode over to the store cupboard to collect her ingredients. Harry got up, 'want me to get yours?'

Ron nodded pleadingly as he scowled at Hermione and turned away again. Harry walked slowly over to the cupboard, avoiding people who were carrying armfuls of ingredients back for their friends. Hermione was bending down looking on the bottom shelf for something. 'I cant find it. I simply cannot find it.' She was muttering to herself.

'What cant you find?'

Hermione jumped and hit her head on the shelf above. 'Ouch, oh its you Harry.' She smiled and turned away to look on another shelf, rubbing the top of her head. 'I'm looking for beetle legs, and i cant see them, anywhere!' Harry looked in the opposite direction and saw them right in front of him. 'Here' he laughed, 'they were right here' as he handed her a few and put them back. Their hands touched for a brief moment and Hermione looked up at him and paused... 'Thanks.'

Harry shifted on his feet awkwardly. 'Listen, about the other day, on the lawn Hermione, i should have kiss..'

'And what do we have here, hm? The insufferable know it all and the chosen one having a cosy conversation in my store cupboard?' Snape interrupted as he appeared at the doorway, smirking and flicking his hair out of his face. Hermione's eyes grew wide and immediately hurried past him and returned to her cauldron, looking the colour of Ron's hair. Harry however, continued to look at Snape defiantly. 'I would have thought that you would want to get your potion done quickly and well Potter, if you don't want to miss dinner tonight that is.' He could almost hear Ron's stomach grumbling in the classroom.

Harry glared at him, collected his things and reentered the classroom without looking back at Snape. 'Told you he was a greasy pig' Ron whispered to Harry, but Harry was looking at Hermione who was still blushing furiously. He had gone to tell her and she must have understood what he meant or she wouldn't be so embarrassed, right? She looked up at him, smiled and quickly looked away again. He did want to kiss her before and he should have kissed her before and now she knew that. Would that make things awkward between them now? Stupid Snape. He had interrupted before he had even heard her reply and he was so desperate to hear what it was. Anger bubbled up in his chest as he looked at the Professor but a quick glance at Hermione and the eye contact that they shared throughout the rest of the lesson made it all better, very quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Harry x Ginny in this chapter :) please please tell me who you think Harry should pick- it would help a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Harry walked on to the quidditch pitch and felt the sun beating down upon him, making him squint up at the sky where some players were already assembled on their brooms. His heart leapt, Ginny was up there laughing with her brothers and throwing her long, red hair behind her shoulders. He quickly mounted his broom and kicked off to join the circle of Gryffindor players in the centre.

'So, for practise today, i thought we could just start off easy, getting ourselves back into the swing of things after the holidays' Oliver Wood was telling the team. Harry looked round at each member. They were all concentrating very hard on what Wood was saying, including Ginny, who looked rather cute when she was listening intently, Harry thought. He looked back at Wood who was finishing his speech with '...hard training this year, i want to win the cup! Now off you go.'

Harry looked around as each player flew off to different parts of the pitch confused. He quickly flew over to Fred, 'What are we meant to be doing man, i couldn't hear Oliver' Harry lied.

'More like wasn't listening' Fred winked.

'Yeah we saw you staring at our sister' George shouted from a little way off, grinning like mad. Harry bit his lip and looked at Ginny who didn't appear to have heard but if she did, she was doing a very good job of hiding it. 'Come on Fred, what are we doing?' Harry pleaded.

'Just a game of catch as one big group'

'Next time, stop looking at our sister!' George shouted as Harry flew off to an empty space, feeling his face growing hot.

'Are you three quite finished?' Oliver snapped as he threw the ball to the player next to him, who threw it to Ginny. Harry looked at her and then at George who winked at him and caught the ball from Fred.

Harry felt his arms beginning to droop as the game got further and further on and just when he was about to start to complain to Oliver, he heard an all too familiar voice shouting up from the pitch below. 'Oi! Scarhead! Looking a bit tired up there! Lost your touch?' shouted Draco Malfoy, laughing with his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Oh, leave him alone!' Shouted Ginny, her face as red as her hair and looking incredibly annoyed.

'Aw would you look at this? Just like old times ay? Potters girlfriend stuck up for him in his first year and is now sticking up for him again. She's a keeper that one Potter!' Draco laughed as Oliver Wood announced that the training session was closed and flew back down to the ground looking rather anxious. Draco and his friends sauntered off the pitch and the players walked back to the changing rooms. Harry ran to catch up with Ginny who was storming off down the grass. 'Ginny, i just wanted to say, thank you.' Harry said, a little out of breath when he reached her.

'Oh no problem, Malfoy needs to know when to keep his mouth shut' she replied a little louder than expected. Harry nodded. She was scary when she was angry. 'You _were_ looking at me weren't you?' She blurted out when she had reached the changing rooms and when everybody else was inside. Harry half smiled which she took for a yes. Before he knew what was happening, Ginny had grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips, not particularly gently, and pulled away before following her team mates into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**Small bit of Harry x Luna in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in the dormitory by himself. What had he done? Why on earth did he let this happen? One part of him said that it wasn't at all him and he couldn't help it if Ginny kissed him on the spot, but the other said that he may have lead her on and could have prevented it. Did he kiss her back? He couldn't remember. All he did remember was that it felt wonderful and every part of his body had tingled. He groaned out loud as Ron walked in biting his chicken drumstick.

'Whats up mate?' Ron said as he dropped his bag and lay back on his bed. Harry looked round at him.

'I, I' Harry stuttered. Ron didn't appear to have noticed as he carried on eating and hummed quietly. Should he tell him he kissed his sister? Or rather, that she kissed him? 'I..' Harry started again but quickly stopped when Ron began to talk loudly over him.

'Is it 'cos of exams mate? Cos they're getting to me too.' Ron laughed. 'Especially divination. What a pain! I have no idea what I'm doing and i don't think old Trelawney does either!' He chuckled again, oblivious that Harry was trying to smile but looked as if he was in extreme pain.

'Yeah, yeah it's exams' Harry lied, nervously wringing his hands together. He would tell Ron at a later date.

'Oh by the way Harry, i forgot to tell you, Luna is looking for you. Dunno why.' Ron put the chicken bone on the dresser next to his bed and closed his eyes. Harry got up quickly, 'where is she?'

Ron shrugged, still with his eyes closed.

'Okay, well, see you at dinner' he said and hurried out before he heard Ron's reply. It seriously is one thing after another, Harry thought. Hermione, Ginny and now Luna. He only hoped she didn't try to kiss him, but then again Luna wasn't as forward as Ginny, and to be honest he did like forwardness in a girl.

'Oh Harry, um hi' he had bumped in to Ginny, talk of the devil. She was blushing immensely.

'Hi Ginny... Do you know where Luna is?' Ginny frowned and looked away 'She's by the lake' she stated and stalked off down a corridor. Wow. Way to go Harry, kiss a girl and then the next time you see her, ask where another girl is. Harry cursed under his breath and walked out of the front doors in to the sunshine where many students were relaxing with text books doing homework with friends. He could clearly see where Luna was because she was wearing a bright purple outfit with a green hat, so made his way over towards over.

'Hello Harry' Luna said dreamily as she stood looking across the lake. Harry went to open his mouth but Luna began talking again 'I sensed it was you coming Harry, there are more fairies than ever by you now... Come and walk with me' she began walking down the length of the lake, Harry jogging to reach her. 'You're looking ever so troubled Harry and i think you need to sort it out. There are a lot of things on your mind, i know, and the way you are going to approach it is to look at each problem separately. That way you can come to terms with them as a whole.' She looked at him and smiled. 'But when you do that, please let me know your decisions because i believe it affects me too.'

Harry didn't think anything needed to be said so walked quietly along the lake with Luna. It was unbelievable how much this girl understood him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Feel free to follow, favourite and review :) - much appreciated!**

**A wonderful idea was suggested in my reviews that i do 3 endings, and that the reader picks their favourite one- i will do just that so thank you again to d3mystic!**

**HARRY X HERMIONE ENDING**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

On a particularly cold and dreary afternoon, most of the Hogwarts students were inside the common room, enjoying the heat from the fire or likewise in the great hall with friends from other houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with a few others from Gryffindor in the Great Hall.

'Hey Hermione, have you read the whole of the 'History of Magic' text book yet?' Seamus teased in his thick Irish accent.

Hermione frowned at him, 'Nearly Seamus, but you should be at least attempting to read it. You haven't even tried!' She snapped, looking back down at her homework in front of her.

'Wow i was joking but you nearly have... Already?!' Seamus' mouth fell open. Hermione ignored him completely and carried on reading. Ron and Dean were laughing but Harry wasn't listening and continued to hold his head in his hands, sighing every so often.

'Harry, whats the matter?' Hermione whispered, looking him up and down concerned. 'Have you eaten today? I didn't see you eat your porridge at breakfast!' She raised her voice a little and put her hand on his arm. He looked at it, which she noticed so quickly took it off.

'Oh no, don't worry Hermione I'm fine'

'Is it your scar? Is it exams? It will be a lot easier if you tell me, you know, how about i help you revise? Hm?' She smiled at him encouragingly. She looked so pretty, Harry thought, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Um, yes, okay, thanks Hermione.' Harry said as he got up slowly. 'Listen, can i have a word?' He bit his lip as he stood away from the table. Hermione frowned and got up, 'Of course.' She replied, a little confused and followed him out of the Great Hall to a little cheer and whoop from Seamus and Dean.

Harry carried on walking until he got to the common room which was surprisingly empty and they sat on the couch together, Harry's heart beating rapidly in his chest. This is your moment, he told himself, do it. She's here for you, you brought her up here and now you need to tell her. Tell her straight how much you lov...

'Harry?' Hermione broke his line of thought. 'What did you want?'

'Well, the fact is Hermione, I... I... I like you' he blurted out suddenly.

'Thanks Harry, i like you too' she said slowly, nodding a little.

'No no, not like, like, i love you. Yes. There. I said it. I love you.' He said a little sheepishly, looking away from Hermione in embarrassment.

After a few short moments, in which Hermione stared at him, she cried 'Oh Harry! I love you too!' and threw her arms around his neck and wiped away a tear. 'I never thought you did!'

Harry grinned and hugged her back, without any fear now of rejection. He kissed her shoulder gently then lay his head on it, feeling like the proudest student in the school. 'You're so caring Hermione, you're always genuinely concerned for me, and you have, you have the most beautiful smile, and lips and your hair is mad but i love it and i love you and nobody could ever beat you because i have known you the longest and youre my best friend and now my girlfriend and i have chosen you.' He said a little breathlessly, to which she did not reply but Harry heard a small sob somewhere behind his ear.

**For all you Harry x Hermione fans out there :)**


End file.
